Misunderstandings
by oxoxTwilightloverxoxo
Summary: Bella and Emmett are left home alone after everyone is hunting. Edward comes home early and hears them, and jumps to conclusions.
1. Edward POV

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**

**EPOV**

I had just gone hunting, I was on my way back, I couldn't wait to see Bella, my angel, my world. I had arrived home. I was nervous, because Emmett was the only one who stayed behind, no one would stay behind with him, understandable. I walked up to the door, I heard their voices.

_Why won't she put it in her mouth? It's not that big! _What was Emmett talking about? What was too big, it couldn't be… Bella wouldn't do that to me,

"AAHH EMMETT STOP" Bella said, out of breath. Why would she be out of breath?

Emmett let out a dark chuckle. Bella started talking, faster,

"EMMETT, EDWARD WILL BE HOME SOON, I WILL TELL HIM," She shouted,

"You wouldn't tell him that, would you? He would kill you, and well me," Emmett said. I didn't dare walk in. I was too afraid of what I might see.

"THAT'S GREAT EMMETT! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Bella screamed,

"Suck it Bella," Suck what? What is Emmett talking about,

"No, Emmett, it is dirty," Bella whined.

"BELLA, it isn't that dirty, now hurry up, before everyone comes home!" Emmett demanded, "And anyways, there's protection on it," He finished. They couldn't be doing what I think they are doing!

"URGH, Fine," I heard a sucking noise, "Wow, that is actually quite nice, what flavour did you buy?" Bella's voice asked.

"Strawberry," Emmett answered. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?!

It all went silent, "Well, what have we got here? Under here? Why hello, these look nice perfectly shaped," Bella said

"BELLA, get off them!!" Bella shouted, I had had enough. I stormed in,

"Bella you could of at least had the decency to tell me, you were sleeping with my brother!!" I shouted at her face,

"Oh hey Edward, what do you mean?" She asked innocently,

"Don't what do you mean, me Bella Swan. I can't believe I thought you loved me!" I said, dry sobbing,

"I do love you, and what are you talking about?!" Bella asked confused,

"Yeah, man what are you talking about?" Emmett asked, I looked around, they were fully clothed.

"What the…" I thought out loud. I saw an ice lolly and a LOT of Bratz, "What have you guys been doing?" I asked, starting to get embarrassed, Emmett begged Bella with his eyes,

"Well, I had a ice lolly, and Emmett tried to keep it away from me, because he knew I would get all hyper and high on sugar, so then he dropped it." Bella frowned, "And he said I could still eat it, but I said it was dirty, and he kept saying to suck it, but I didn't want to, he then forced me, and it tasted quite nice, it was strawberry flavour. Then I found Emmett's Bratz collection, under his covers, then you stormed in…" Bella explained.

"Oh," I said. I was sure if I could blush I would be blushing like crazy. "Missunderstanding,"

"Why, what did you think we were doing?" Bella asked. A wide grin spread across Emmett's face, Bella realised too. "URGH EDWARD, YOU THOUGHT I WAS GIVING EMMETT A BLOW JOB," Bella burst out. They both started laughing their heads off. I would never live this down…

**YOU LIKE, **

**THIS CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS PLAYING OUTSIDE, AND I THOUGH I SHOULD POST IT BEFORE I FORGET. YOU LIKE? I THINK IT IS QUITE FUNNY MYSELF…**

**I MIGHT DO A CHAP 2, THE STORY IN BELLA OR EMMETT'S POV**

**WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Emmett POV

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**

**Chapter 2**

**EMPOV**

Everyone had gone to hunt. It was just me and Bella left at home. Me looking after her. At first everyone was refusing to let me stay alone, they even said they would rather have Jasper. That hurt. Having Jasper alone with a human is like a Burger Eater in a room with a Burger- he may fight temptation, but he will eventually give in. Not that I think of Bella as a burger. I noticed Bella exiting the room, assuming she only wanted to use her human needs I waited upon her return. After 5 minutes I went upstairs and saw her in Edward's room I walked in and jumped on the bed.

"What you doing," I questioned.

"Nothing…" She replied. I shook my head, seeing what she was doing.

"Please tell me you are not reading Wuthering Heights for the Billionth time!" I said, sighing. She brought her eyes from the book,

"Fine then, I am not reading Wuthering Heights for the Billionth time" She recited. I laughed. I then grabbed her book and chucked it out the window. She gave me a murderous look.

"EMMETT!" She screamed. I backed up. What should I do. She looks angry! What should I get a angry human? Ice lolly! I quickly ran downstairs, went in the fridge and got her an ice lolly. I walked in Edward's room. Bella was still angry.

"YOU BETTER RUN EMMETT FRICKING CULLEN!" She screamed, approaching me. I stuck my hand out onto her head. She threw punches, but of course missed.

"Bella---" I said sweetly.

"What," She growled back. I brought out the ice lolly. Her eyes went wide. I opened it for her and began putting it in her mouth, she shook her head. Why won't she put it in her mouth? It's not that big! I thought. Bella then realising I had done nothing to it, began approaching it. I started backing away. She followed. I started teasing her, running round the room at vampire speed. She stupidly thought she could catch me. She was soon out of breath. "AAHH EMMETT STOP" Bella said, breathlessly. I started laughing. Bella was getting agitated.

"EMMETT, EDWARD WILL BE HOME SOON, I WILL TELL HIM," She threatened.

"You wouldn't tell him that, would you? He would kill you, and well me," I said evilly. I knew she wasn't aloud sugar and we would both be in trouble if Edward found out.

**[A/N if your wondering Edward would of heard that. He didn't he wasn't listening at that particular moment!] **I started jumping lightly on my feet. The ice lolly accidently slipped out of my hand.

"THAT'S GREAT EMMETT! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Bella screamed, Whoops. I walked up to her and showed her the ice lolly

"Suck it Bella." I demanded. I remembered I loved sugar high Bella. Bella glanced at it and shook her head.

"No Emmett, it is dirty." She whined.

"BELLA, it isn't that dirty, now hurry up, before everyone comes home!" I demanded, "And anyways, there's protection on it," I said, hoping she would not realise there wasn't.

"URGH, fine." She grunted. She then began sucking the ice lolly. "Wow, that is quite nice, what flavour did you buy?" Bella asked me.

"Strawberry," I answered, with a grin. Bella walked and sat on the bed. She fidgeted and looked under the pillow. Oh no.

"Well, what have we got here? Under here? Why hello, these look nice perfectly shaped," Bella said evilly. She had found my stash of lollypops and Bratz Dollz.

"BELLA, get off them" I shouted **[A/N in the first chapter this went rather wrong SORRY] **Edward then stormed through the door. Bella's face lit up.

"Bella you could of at least had the decency to tell me, you were sleeping with my brother!!" He shouted at her face. What is he talking about?

"Oh hey Edward, what do you mean?" She asked innocently. Edward looked outraged and hurt by this.

"Don't what do you mean, me Bella Swan. I can't believe I thought you loved me!" He said, dry sobbing. This man does not make ANY sense

"I do love you, and what are you talking about?!" Bella asked confused. At least I wasn't the only one confused.

Yeah, man what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"What the…" He said. "What have you guys been doing?" He asked embarrassed.

"Well, I had a ice lolly, and Emmett tried to keep it away from me, because he knew I would get all hyper and high on sugar, so then he dropped it." Bella frowned, "And he said I could still eat it, but I said it was dirty, and he kept saying to suck it, but I didn't want to, he then forced me, and it tasted quite nice, it was strawberry flavour. Then I found Emmett's Bratz collection, under his covers, then you stormed in…" Bella explained. I looked down, ashamed of my Bratz collection.

"Oh," Edward said. "Missunderstanding."

"Why, what did you think we were doing?" Bella asked. A wide grin spread across my face, Bella realised too. "URGH EDWARD, YOU THOUGHT I WAS GIVING EMMETT A BLOW JOB," Bella burst out. We both started laughing their heads off. He would never live this down…

**BPOV**

I would never look at lollies in the same way again!

**CHAPTER TWO GUYS!!!!!!! WOOHOOO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW WHICH CHAPTER DO YOU LIKE BEST?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**


End file.
